MSN HUMOR
by is-love-a-sin0915
Summary: Okay, this story is just what happens when the FMA cast is doing in there free time. Just to warn you, there's going to be much randomness that might rought your brain...evil grin
1. Hacking

**Profile:**

**Edward: MilkEvil**

**Roy: Snap Boom**

**Armstrong: SparklesSpeech**

FMA+MSN HUMOR

Hacking

_MilkEvil just signed on_

**MilkEvil:** Geez! Will someone get online already….gir

_SnapBoom just signed on_

**MilkEvil: **I take it back! I rather be alone

**SnapBoom: **Oh, come on HalfMetal, u did ask for "someone" didn't u?

**MilkEvil:** DID U JUST CALL ME SHORT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Wait! How did u know about that?

**SnapBoom: **Oh, nothin'… I justhackedintoyourcomputer… . 

**MilkEvil:** U did WHAT!!!!

_SparklesSpeech just signed online_

**MilkEvil:** Hey, Armstrong

**SnapBoom:** Hey

**SparklesSpeech:** sparkles appear on screen

**MilkEvil:** Uh oh

**SnapBoom:** gulp

**SparklesSpeech:** MSN has been past down the Armstrong family line for generations and also helping a friend to hack into someone elses computer has also been past down the Armstrong family line for generations.

**MilkEvil:** WHAT!!!!...ROY!!!!!!!

**SnapBoom:** Ed calm down. Armstrong…T.T I'll talk to u later…

_SparklesSpeech has logged off_

**MilkEvil:** Anyway, why did u want to hack my computer anyway?

**SnapBoom:** Um…well…I….uh….have to….do paperwork! Bye!

_SnapBoom has logged off_

**MilkEvil:** Okay…wait! U never do paperwork!

_SnapBoom has logged on_

**SnapBoom:** A good soldier knows how to leave the battle field unharmed and casual

_SnapBoom has logged off_

**MilkBad:** Shoot! ALONE AGAIN!!!...evil grin….I'll go and tell Hughes's Roy's screen name…heh, heh…

A/N- Good-Bad…just tell me.

-Love-Sin


	2. Ew!

**Profile:**

**Ed: **Iamnotshort

**Roy: **SnapBoom (changeslater)

**Havoc: **Royisgay

Ew!

_Iamnotshort has just signed on_

**Iamnotshort:** Why isn't anyone on when I'm on!

_Royisgay has just signed on_

**Royisgay:** Hi Edward

**Iamnotshort:** Um…Roy, why does your screen name say that::backs away slowly from the computer::

**Royisgay:** cause I'm not roy. It's me havoc. 

**Iamnotshort:** um…k, so, why is it then?

**Royisgay:** because roy stole my GF. 

**Iamnotshort: **otflmao!

_SnapBoom has just signed on_

**SnapBoom:** Hi everyone!

**Royisgay:** why r u here?!

**SnapBoom:** IDK…can I ask about yur name?

**Royisgay:** NO!

**SnapBoom:** why?

**RoyisGay:** cause…yur mom!

**Iamnotshort:** nice…

_Royisgay has signed off_

**Iamnotshort:** hey roy?

**SnapBoom:** yes halfmetal?

**Iamnotshort:** :P…why didn't u change your name?

**SnapBoom:** y? u want me to?

**Iamnotshort:** yes, it's kinda boring… .

**Iloveed:** how's that

**Iamnotshort:** um…ew…

**Iloveed:** well gtg. Riza is polishing her gun. Bye sweety. 

**Iamnotshort:** bye ::gagging on the floor::

_Iloveed has signed off_

**Iamnotshort:** lol! Roy is so gunna get it when he comes back on…::evil grin::

_Iamnotshort has signed off_

'I don't think this is very funny, but I promise the next one is going to be hilarious!'


	3. Sugar High, Sweet Surprise

Sugar High, Sweet Surprise

**Profile:**

**Roy: Edismine**

**Ed: DieColonel**

**Al: KittyHome**

_Edismine has just signed on_

**Edismine:** Hey is anyone on?

_DieColonel has just signed on_

**Edismine:** Hi Halfmetal

**DieColonel:** Guess what! Guess what!

**Edismine:** what?

**DieColonel:** I'm talking to u but I can't see u! Isn't that cool!

**Edismine:** Um…yeah, sure. Ed r u ok?

**DieColonel:** If u mean me snorting sugar, yeah I'm fine.

**Edismine: **r u sure?

**DieColonel:** OMG! A talking muffin::gasp::

**Edismine:** o.O

**DieColonel:** Oo…..can I get yur autograph?! PLEASE!

**Edismine:** um…no

**DieColonel:** …

**Edismine:** ed?

_DieColonel has signed off _

**Edismine:** Ed? come on ed this is stupid. Ed? ED!?

_GodsFollower has signed on _

**GodsFollower:** I will kill all state alchemists that come in my way, so that I can make my god happy!

_GodsFollower has signed off_

**Edismine:** oO

_DieColonel has signed on_

**Edismine:** Ed that wasn't funny!

**DieColonel:** sorry I logged off with out saying byes. Al caught me snorting. He punched me but he missed. Heh heh.

**Edismine:** no, not that. I mean changing yur name to GodsFollower and portending to be scar.

**DieColonel:** what are u talking about? Al smashed my computer.

**Edismine:** …

**DieColonel:** Hey stupid u ok?

_Edismine has signed off_

**DieColonel:** Roy?

_KittyHome has signed on_

**DieColonel:** nice work Al.

**KittyHome:** what do u mean big brother?

**DieColonel:** I mean, portending to be scar and all that.

**KittyHome:** What do u mean? I was with u the whole time.

**DieColonel:** o.O…

**KittyHome:** Edward?

_DieColonel is away right now running for dear life! Thank u and have a nice day!_

**KittyHome:** Um…k, byes!

_KittyHome has signed off_

'Hope this was funny!'


	4. Tricked You

**Profile:**

**IamRoy: (can't tell you)**

**EdisMine-changes...again : Roy**

Tricked You

_IamRoy has signed on_

**IamRoy:** …

_Edismine has signed on_

**Edismine:** hi Ed, u ok now?

**IamRoy:** I'm not ed, me roy

**Edismine:** guess that's a no… .

**IamRoy: **I LOVE AMERICAN GIRL DOLLS!

**Edismine:** Edw—I mean roy, did u snort again?

**IamRoy:** no… .

**Edismine:** oh really

**IamRoy:** si, really! I ate it!

**Edismine:** crap…

**IamRoy:** Poll-la-la-la polly!

**Edismine:** oh god…

**IamRoy:** OMG!

**Edismine:** what!?

**IamRoy:** I have blonde hair!

**Edismine:** nah, u have purple hair…geez

**IamRoy:** OMG! A TALKING BANANA!!!!!

**Royismad:** …

**IamRoy:** r u going to lash me with yur peel action!

**Royismad:** …

**IamRoy:** guess what!

**Royismad:** what! Ed…

**IamRoy:** I…am…roy…heh heh

_Royismad has gone away! If you plan on trying to talk to me I WILL torch you!_

**IamRoy:** Yes! I finally got Roy back!

_Whatyoucallme has signed on_

**Whatyoucallme:** nice work havoc. He thought it was me the whole time.

**IamRoy:** I know! He is so stup—

**Whatyoucallme:** havoc?

**IamRoy:** e…d…run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Whatyoucallme:** HAVOC!!!!!!!

**IamMe:** Hi Ed…

**Whatyoucallme:** Roy?

**IamMe:** yes…

**Whatyoucallme:** shit…

to be continued

'Dun, dun…DUN!!! Hope u liked it.'


	5. Tricked You Again

**Profile:**

**IamMe: Roy (changes to RoyisHappy)**

**Whatyoucallme: Ed (changes to Igotyou)**

**TinMan: Al**

**(There's another character later on)**

Tricked You…Again

**IamMe:** So Ed, feeling lucky?

**Whatyoucallme:** um…

**IamMe:** well ed…?

**Whatyoucallme:** …no

**IamMe:** oh. I beg to differ

**Whatyoucallme:** y is that?

_IamMe has signed off_

**Whatyoucallme:** Roy?

**Whatyoucallme:** come on roy, It was only a joke. Like ha ha.

_TinMan has signed on_

**Whatyoucallme:** Al help! Roy is gunna kill me

**TinMan:** y is that big brother

**Whatyoucallme:** cause me and havoc played a prank on him and he kinda got mad

**TinMan:** …

**Whatyoucallme:** al?

**TinMan:** …

**Whatyoucallme:** al?! please! This isn't funny!

_TinMan is away right now. Oh, and Ed if yur still reading this, I'm almost there. Love, Roy_

**Whatyoucallme:** AH::Runs away screaming like a little baby!::

_Whatyoucallme has signed off_

_RoyisHappy has signed on_

_TinMan has signed on_

_ChainSmoke has signed on_

**ChainSmoke:** OMG! That was funny! Otflmao!

**RoyisHappy:** very funny indeed!

**TinMan:** he deserved it

**RoyisHappy:** indeed he did

**ChainSmoke:** roy?

**RoyisHappy:** hm?

**ChainSmoke:** what kind of "happy" is yur screen name intending?

**TinMan:** yeah…

**RoyisHappy:** () well…gtg…um…I have a…uh…date!...bye!

_RoyisHappy has signed off_

**ChainSmoke:** well…that was awkward…

**TinMan:** yep…

_TransFormer has signed on_

**TranFormer:** ello boys…

**TinMan:** envy?

**TransFormer:** the one and only

**ChainSmoke:** envy!!!!!!!

**TransFormer:** oh, guys thanx for the sacrifice. Ed just leapt into our arms. Thanx again. Byes.

_TransFormer has signed off_

**TinMan:** ED!!!!!

_TinMan has signed off_

_ChainSmoke has signed off_

_Igotyou has signed on_

**Igotyou:** ha! I still got it!

_Igotyou has signed off_


	6. Pretty Shrooms

A/N: sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been going through a HUGE naruto faze.

Disclaimer: FMA cast not mine. Some jokes go to Dane Cook and to my friends. Enjoy

**Profile:**

**Iampretty**: Roy

**Royisgay:** Ed

**Royispretty:** ?

Pretty Shrooms

_Iampretty has signed on_

**Iampretty:** YES! My computer works again!

_Royisgay has signed on_

**Royisgay:** so that's why u weren't on?

**Iampretty:** correct halfmetal

**Royisgay:** R U CALLLING ME SHORT!?!?!?!?!?!

**Iampretty:** that depends, r u calling me gay?

**Royisgay:** that depends Mr. _Happy_pants

**Iampretty:** oh really, why is that?

**Royisasuperherogay:** that

**Iampretty:** … … … … … …

**Royisasuperherogay:** havoc told me you had a dream about a giant crab with loafers

_**Iampretty has gone away to kill a CERTAIN chain smoker by the name of JEAN HAVOC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Royispretty has signed on_

**Royisasuperherogay:** who r u?

**Royispretty:** Roy pretty

**Royisasuperherogay:** ew…

**Royispretty:** do u not think roy is pretty?

**Royisasuperherogay:** um…no

**Royispretty:** then you will die from my hands as I rip out your liver and spleen and feed them to my duckies.

**Royisasuperherogay:** r u on some kind of drugs?

**Royispretty:** no, just shrooms

_Royispretty has signed off_

_Iampretty has signed on_

**Iampretty:** so, fullmetal what have we been doing?

**yagorehrepusaisyoR:** shrooms

**Iampretty:** oh that's nice—wait! What?

**yagorehrepusaisyoR:** HUNGER GET WHAT HUNGER WANT!!!!!!!!!!!

**Iampretty:** o god no…

To be continued


End file.
